To Buttle a Cat
by Chaos Box
Summary: Everything is normal in the Phantomhive household. Trade partners come and go as Ciel and Sebastian go about their days. But what happens when the cats Sebastian loves so dearly slip out out of his hands for a brief moment?
1. The Butler's Cat, Innocent

Sebastian arose bright and early to start his duties. He buttoned a white dress shirt over his lean muscled exterior and tucked it into his dress pants. He continued to put his outfit together buttoning his tailcoat and pulling white, silk gloves over his black fingernails and contract symbol. He sighed and walked towards the door of his living quarters. Another day another dollar... No really. He only earned a small amount of money even though his master was a multimillionaire and president of the "Funtom" cooperation. He walked towards the kitchen to prepare the tea and pastries for his master's breakfast. It was the same every day. The agenda was rarely different for his master as well. How could humans stand this repetitive nature? He placed the tea on a tray with the Paragon Tapestry Rose set and rolled the trolley down the hallway. He knocked lightly on his master's door and stepped in lightly. "Young Master..." Sebastian whispered softly at Ciel's bedside. The young thirteen year old stirred slightly and murmured something appearing not to have awoken. Sebastian stood at the bedside silently, elbow resting gently on a crossed arm fingers on his chin. A soft mew caught his attention as he thought if what to do. He turned around to see a cat on a branch outside of Ciel's window. A young silver-grey tabby with blue eyes sat on the branch washing itself. Sebastian smiled softly. Another cat! He could take care of and keep it later but until then... Sebastian turned back to the earl and put his face mere inches from Ciel's ear. "MILORD! The Queen has arrived in a carriage filled with scones!" Ciel bolted upright. "SCONES!? WHERE?!" Ciel looked around wildly then saw Sebastian smiling fondly at him. Every morning this happened, Sebastian couldn't help but smile at the earl who usually acted 30 years older then his age. He started to rattle off the usual agenda despite his master's glares. "Today you have a meeting with a foreign trade partner from France hoping to start the Funtom Company branches in northern France. Also a visit to the yard is due to see if you may ease her highness' pain in anyway possible." Sebastian picked up and poured the tea into the intricate rose styled cup and served it to his master. Ciel yawned and took the cup from Sebastian. "Will that be all Sebastian?" "Yes my lord. Today's tea is a Japanese Cherry Blossom herbal blend." Ciel took the saucer and pastry from Sebastian and sipped it. Sebastian pulled his hands away, bowed lightly and selected his lord's outfit and laid it at his feet upon the bed awaiting him to finish his pastry in order to get dressed. He stood silently at the young earl's side fighting back the urge to yawn with boredom. When Ciel was done his scone Sebastian started the procedure. He took his dress shirt off of Ciel and folded it. He dressed Ciel in a ruffled mascot and form fitted midnight blue petticoat. His fingers brushed the soft skin of his master and he sighed. It was all worth it. The carefully raised soul would be worth all of this wait and formality. The young master was given his cane and he walked out of the bedroom into the front room out to the study. Sebastian walked back over to the window and opened it. He jumped swiftly onto the window ledge teetering upon the thin strip of wood. He scooped the young tabby up in his arms and stepped back into the room. The tom purred in his arms and rubbed against his woollen jacket with it's ears. Sebastian smiled lightly and tucked the cat into his arm and over his shoulder. 


	2. The Butler's Cat, Curious

**Sebastian arrived at his quarters without any trouble. He hummed softly as he walked into the room where his quarters lay. He placed the cat on his bed to grab some food from his closet where his other 5 cats were in hiding. He pulled out the left overs from the previous nights dinner of steak and cut it into small cubes with a catering knife. His smile widened as the cats and kittens purrs and mews filled the room. He removed his tailcoat and laid it on the bed next to him as he sat. Watching the cats seemed endless and blissful the light sounds of licking and deep purrs filled the room as the small fluff ball of cats happily ate their breakfast. A sharp ring interrupted Sebastian's thoughts. It came from the study. Sebastian pulled his tailcoat on as he ran down the halls. What could the young master possibly want at this time? It was only 10:30am. Humans were so needy! He knocked on the door lightly and stepped inside.**

**The tabby kitten looked around and licked his muzzle to get a better look at the room he had been brought into from his oak branch. His eyes wide and ears perked, he hopped onto the bed and rolled on the thin covers mewing softly. His ears pricked in sonar motion as a wooden creak caught his attention. The tall plank of wood covering the the opening the tall man had left through in such a hurry. The other cats had caught the sound as well and one by one the Calico, orange tabby, Persian, white kitten, and Norwegian Forest were walking towards what in a human's perspective would be a door. The young tabby kitten followed his new companions out the door and into the vast manor that awaited them.**

**"Scones."**

**"Pardon bocchan?"**

**"Scones. I want scones. You said there was a carriage of scones so get me some scones Sebastian."**

**"Bocchan I did that so you might arise. There is no carriage of scones."**

**"Get me some scones you liar." Sebastian sighed and left after this final statement.**

**"Of course milord." How many scones could one fit into a Queen Victoria sized carriage? Sebastian started thinking and filling an imaginary carriage in his mind. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14- what was that? A meow caught his attention for the second time today. No it couldn't have been. All of the cats were in his quarters. He must be hearing things. Well... His quarters were on the way to the living room... He could easily pop in and pets the cats for a few quick minutes. He continued down the hallway towards the kitchen for a minute or so and took a left turn into the less grand of the hallways. The wood here was a tad bit dusty, the lighting always seemed to be low and in a general sense, it just didn't seem all that cheerful. Sebastian was unsure as to whether the young master had tried to give it this effect to make Sebastian feel at home, or whether the servants were just too scared to come down this hallway. But either way, it was no where near his living arrangements in hell. There he lived a life a human could consider luxury though he was an outcast where he came from. This was not due to lack of power or any such thing, of course not! He just had a strange fondness for humans was all... He came to his door to find that it was unlatched and hanging open. His eyes widened as he pushed the door open to see inside all the way. The cats. They were gone. Where though? They couldn't have possibly gotten up and walked a- wait a second. Of course they walked away. They had legs and were adorable. They could do whatever they pleased as long as they were cute doing it. Sebastian looked at the empty dish on the floor. Small traces of diluted blood remained from the rarer steaks. All of Sebastian's tailcoats now had a layer of fur on them and he started to regret not getting a collection of black cats instead.**


End file.
